crappyfartsgohomefandomcom-20200216-history
Five Nights at Worst Chicken
Five Nights at Worst Chicken is a Five Nights at Freddy's fangame which takes place at a restaurant named Worst Chicken. Like the original FNaF, the main goal of the game is to survive five nights at a restaurant by not allowing any of the animatronics to kill you. The game was originally released in April 2015, and the current version since 2015 is v.1.2. However, the game will be re-released at some point in the future. This re-release will change the graphics, some of the animatronics, and the mechanics. Story v.1.x The game starts off with a newspaper clip advertising an available position as a night guard at Worst Chicken. The newspaper states that the restaurant will soon be reopening, as it was bought by a company named Cinnamon Roll Head Entertainment. A night guard is needed to "watch over the place to insure sic safety of the building and animatronics". The phone guy restates in the first night's phone call that the restaurant had been recently bought. Throughout the week, he states how they are getting the animatronics to work again, though he also seems to be aware of how the animatronics are behaving strangely. This version of the game never explains if the animatronics are actually haunted or not. There is no mention of any child murders, such as in Five Nights at Freddy's. There is a reoccurring animatronic character in all the mini games which is not seen in the main game, however. It is beige in colour, though its intended species is ambiguous. This character was meant to appear in the cancelled sequel. This animatronic is implied to be a cause of some of the abnormal activity with the animatronics, however this storyline will soon be defunct as the character will be removed in v.2. Gameplay v.1.x The player sits in an office in a restaurant known as Worst Chicken, using a monitor to watch the different security cameras located in the building. The player must use certain techniques to avoid being killed by the animatronics, such as the mask provided. However, some animatronics are not able to be fended off using the mask. Some may be instead scared away by the flashlight, turning on a music player, or by using an item called the "Mwah Spook". The player cannot wear the mask for too long, because if the "Patience" metre fills up, the game will end (though this is not given a very clear explanation to why this kills the player). The flashlight has limited power, and the player must wait after using the Mwah Spook before it can be used again. The music player can also not be turned on while an animatronic is present, as the animatronic seems to cause an "interference with the player". After each night, excluding the fifth and sixth nights, is a minigame. All minigames are controlled using the arrow keys. The minigames usually have a simple "point a to point b" path, though some involve collecting items. Characters v.1.x Animatronics *Rex *Sleepy *Braxton *Cuddles *Wesley *Little Grey *Ondelez *Time *Octo *Broccoli Humans *Mario Tremblay (player) *The phone guy v.2.x Animatronics *Rex *Sleepy *Braxton *Cuddles *Little Grey *Marbles *Ondelez *FOX *Wesley *New Rex Category:Games Category:Fangames Category:FNaF Category:Worst Chicken Category:THAX-39